


Hate At First Sight

by GleekMom



Series: Between Friends [18]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekMom/pseuds/GleekMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: It was hate at first sight.<br/>Characters: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe<br/>Words: 580<br/>Original Post Date: December 5, 2012</p>
<p>Author's Note: A friend asked me to write the scene where Hunter shows up at Dalton as the new Warbler Captain and wondered what Sebastian would say/do. I don't quite get to Sebastian's reaction here, but it's a start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate At First Sight

His instructions had been clear. Bring Dalton Academy back to its former glory. He was given no limitations except one: Don't disgrace the Dalton name like Sebastian Smythe.

He stood outside the rehearsal room and watched, sizing them up. Undisciplined, immature and definitely not winners, he decided with one glance. And one Warbler was worst of all.

All it really took for Hunter Clarington to hate Sebastian Smythe was one look at his greased coif of hair and the strut in his step as he sidled up to an underclassman that first rehearsal. Those kinds of guys didn't go to military school and there was a reason. Don't Ask, Don't Tell may be over but don't seduce a fellow soldier was still very much law. Sebastian would get his ass kicked faster than he could say _HUA_! Hunter wasn't into that game though. He fought with his head, not with his fists. And that was why he was brought to Dalton Academy in the first place. Sebastian Smythe had ruined the reputation and standing of a legend in the show choir world, and Hunter was going to bring the Dalton Academy Warblers back on top where they belonged.

"Attention!" he yelled, and the boys snapped to him like soldiers on a battlefield. Hunter smirked quietly to himself. This would be easier than he thought. "It seems," he crooned as he worked the floor, quietly observing every member of his choir, "that someone not only did a miserable job of leading this choir to victory last year but that they undermined the very integrity of the great institution that was the Dalton Academy Warblers."

Whispers of shock erupted around the room and Sebastian stood to full height ready to challenge the arrogant newcomer. "And who the hell do you think you are," he sneered, hands fisted in his pockets as he glided across the room.

The boy smiled haughtily. "I'm Hunter Clarington. New Captain of the Warblers and your worst nightmare." Sebastian's eyes narrowed while Hunter's sparkled with delight. "And you must be Sebastian Smythe. I should thank you really, for this amazing opportunity."

A voice in the back piped up before Sebastian could take this poser down a notch. "Sorry to interrupt this love fest, but can I just inquire who made you leader? We thought after last year we'd be voting for a council again."

Hunter crossed his arms, the smile never leaving his lips as he approached the Warbler who'd just spoken. "Thank you for your question, Mr…"

"Trent," he interjected.

"Trent," Hunter repeated making a note in his head. "The Board of Directors, in their infinite wisdom, decided that after last year the Warblers could not be trusted to choose their own leaders. After all, not everyone has a DA for a daddy who can ensure certain unsavory activities stay out of the press," he said with a side-eye to Sebastian.

"Unsavory or not," Sebastian said smoothly, asserting his authority, "I still got us to Regionals."

"And I will get us to Nationals," Hunter promised. "But that means knowing absolutely everything there is to know about the Warblers. So tell me," he said surveying the boys. "What has always been the Warblers' biggest strength?"

Sebastian's eyes shifted and his heart jumped as he caught the glance of many of the other boys. Everyone at Dalton knew what, or who, their biggest strength had been. But Blaine Anderson was completely out of reach, in more ways than one.


End file.
